Rome
Introduction The Roman Empire is made up of 4 provinces, the Roman Northern Province (Britain, Germany), the Roman Western Province (France, Spain), the Roman Southern Province (Italy) and the Roman Eastern Province (Poland, Hungary, Serbia). The Northern and Western Provinces are furthest away from bordering enemies, therefore they make good starting locations for those interesting in building and upgrading. The Eastern Province is close to Persia and the Southern Province borders Egypt . This makes these provinces attractive for those looking for PVP, as the food cost for invading armies is much lower. Rome, the country capital, is also situated in the Southern Province. Roman units have average stats compared to other factions (Persia has more attack, China has more defense and Egypt has better equipment for attacking enemies cities). Rome has +20% wood production as an empire bonus. The 1st manor bonus of Roman is +10% HP for Roman units. Guilds Rome is a heavily populated faction with a multitude of different guilds. Some of the more prominent Roman guilds include the S.P.Q.R, Mortis, Murder & Legions. Units 'Barracks' You can recruit infantry units from your barracks. Roman Warrior are good for PvP, because of high attack and defense. ''Footmen Units 'Unit Data' 'Production Cost' 'Building Requirements' '''Unit Name' Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Pikeman 70 7.5 10 1 8 1 1 75 50 25 50 *Barracks Lvl 5 *Training for melee units lvl 1 Elite Pikeman 110 10.5 15 1 8 1 2 225 75 150 25 *Barracks Lvl 8 *Training for melee units lvl 4 Guard Pikeman 170 12 20 1 9 1 4 411 137 274 137 *Barracks Lvl 10 *Training for melee units lvl 7 *Strengthen Attack lvl 3 Imperial Pikeman 250 13.5 30 1 10 1 5 504 168 336 168 *Barracks Lvl 15 *Strenghten Attack lvl 6 *Standing Army lvl 2 Pikeman have high attack, they are perfect for PvE Archery Range You can recruit ranged units from your Archery Range. Archer Units Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Crossbowman 30 6 10 1-11 6 1 1 84 28 56 28 *Archery Range Lvl 1 *Training for Ranged Battle Lvl 1 Elite Crossbowman 30 9 15 1-11 6 1 3 252 84 168 84 *Archery Range Lvl 4 *Training for Ranged Battle Lvl 3 Guard Crossbowman 30 10.5 20 1-11 7 1 4 462 154 308 154 *Archery Range Lvl 7 *Training for Ranged Battle Lvl 3 *Aiming Refinement Lvl1 Imperial Crossbowman 30 12 25 1-11 8 1 5 564 188 374 188 *Archery Range Lvl 12 *Aiming Refinement Lvl 5 *Defence with Crossbows Lvl 1 Archers are effective at long range. However, they are weak up close. Stable You can recruit mounted units from your Stables. Cavalier Units Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Heavy Cavalier 80 12 10 1-2 14 2 1 90 30 60 30 *Stable Lvl1 *Training for Melee Units Lvl 5 *Strengthen Attack Lvl 1 Elite Heavy Cavalier 120 14 15 1-2 15 2 3 270 90 180 90 *Stable Lvl4 *Training for Melee Units Lvl 8 *Strengthen Attack Lvl 4 Guard Heavy Cavalier 180 18 20 1-2 16 2 5 495 165 330 165 *Stable Lvl7 *Training for Melee Units Lvl 7 *Strengthen Attack Lvl 3 Imperial Heavy Cavalier 260 20 30 1-2 17 2 6 603 201 402 201 *Stable Lvl10 *Training for Melee Units Lvl 9 *Strengthen Attack Lvl 5 Cavalier are good for 1st strike because of there high Attack and Speed, but they have low defense and need 2 population. Arsenal In the Arsenal you can produce siege equipment. 'Giant Crossbow' Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Scorpion '' 30 24 5 5-15 5 3 1 105 35 70 35 *Arsenal Lvl 1 *Engineering Lvl 1 ''Elite Scorpion 30 28 10 5-15 5 3 3 315 105 210 105 *Arsenal Lvl 3 *Engineering lvl 3 Guard Scorpion 30 36 15 5-15 5 3 5 576 192 384 192 *Arsenal Lvl 5 *Engineering attack Lvl 1 *Engineering protection Lvl 1 Imperial Scorpion 30 40 25 5-15 5 3 6 705 235 470 235 *Arsenal Lvl 8 *Engineering attack Lvl 3 *Engineering protection Lvl 3 The ballista, demonstrating great power on the battlefield. 'Trebuchet' Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Mangonel 40 30 5 10-20 5 3 1 120 40 80 40 *Arsenal Lvl 2 *Engineering Lvl 2 Elite Mangonel 40 40 15 10-20 5 3 3 360 120 240 120 *Arsenal Lvl 4 *Engineering lvl 4 Guard Mangonel 40 50 20 10-20 5 3 6 660 220 440 220 *Arsenal Lvl 6 *Engineering attack Lvl 2 *Engineering protection Lvl 2 Imperial Mangonel 40 40 20 10-20 5 3 7 807 269 538 269 *Arsenal Lvl 8 *Engineering attack Lvl 4 *Engineering protection Lvl 4 Siege weapon leading to great damages to city walls, but useless in front of ballista. Castle Here you can recruit special units. Armor Knight Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A Armor Knight *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A Some people say they are killing devils. Gladiator Unit Data Production Cost Building Requirements Unit Name Hitpoints Attack Defense Range Speed Pop. Food/Hr Gold Wood Stone Metal N/A ''Gladiator '' *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A In the wild they are like beasts. Category:Civilization